Talk:Valar Morghulis
To do We have lots to do as a new episode airs. Below is a list of aims to get us up to date with this episode. Please strike through any completed tasks. The aims for the moment are: #Update the lead to change the tense of the premiere date #Ensure the writer and director are listed #Ensure that the relevant writer and director articles have been updated #Check that the synopsis is correct #Update Template:Episodes to reflect the correct episodes #Write a summary #Write a recap #Check that the notes section is in place and includes an explanation of the title reference where possible #Compare the episode to the source material and note the relevant chapters in the notes section #Ensure the characters section is in place and note first appearances and deaths #Ensure all new characters have an article #Consider adding new characters to relevant family tree and navbox templates #Ensure all deceased characters articles are updated to reflect this #Ensure the cast section is in place and matches the credits of the episode #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all relevant cast articles are updated to reflect the cast members work in the current season and credit in this episode #Update Season 2 Cast with information from the episode. #Complete the cast notes section noting changes to the starring cast, credits order and significant uncredited appearances #Consider updating Season 2 or Starring cast where cast notes reflect major changes. #Ensure all relevant character articles are update to reflect the character's appearance in this episode #Ensure all relevant character articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #:Starring character - main articles #:Starring character - season articles #:Guest starring characters #Work through the recap creating articles for Red Links #Ensure the appearances section is in place and notes the houses, creatures, items and locations that appear in the episode #Ensure the relevant house articles are update with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Ensure all relevant location articles are updated with a summary of their appearance in the episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Add Memorable Quotes from the episode #Add screenshots of new characters to the image gallery #Add screenshots to illustrate the summary and recap #Consider whether plot developments warrant changing any of our navboxes (see Category:Template (Navigation)) #Add screenshots of key moments to illustrate the recap and ensure they are also present on the relevant related articles --Opark 77 09:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Synopsis Brienne silences Jaime... right... so what shes gonna kill him?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 09:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :There are other ways to silence people. --Mesmermann 09:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Shes not gonna cut his tongue is she? D: By the way, anyone know a link to where i can watch this online, otherwise i gotta wait two weeks to see it in my country. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 04:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well what country are you in?--The Dragon Demands 04:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Locked to editing Rather difficult to build a wiki if the pages are locked for editing only by a few. Not particularly welcoming either. I guess I'll just update the stuff on Wikipedia, where I'm an editor Dragon831 10:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :No. Wrong. When we left it open to anonymous editing it kept getting vandalized. Our good faith in anonymous editors was repaid with abuse. But they have mistaken our mercy for weakness. Why are you complaining? You have an account, you should be able to edit.--The Dragon Demands 12:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I find it both inhospitable and a little rude to start a reaction to my comment with "No. Wrong." In fact, I'm not wrong - it IS difficult to build a wiki with the pages locked. I have an account, and if I could have edited, I wouldn't have made the entry on the talk page. I understand the issue with vandalism (but that's what reverts are for). If the typical reaction to a comment is to be tell the commenter that they are "wrong", my guess is you won't have to worry about new users for very long. Best of luck to you. Dragon831 00:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I made an account just so that I could fix the previous episode link in the episode box, but the article was still locked. -- Zt4 20:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::The page is temporarily locked for unregistered and new users. The lockdown will expire in a few hours.--Gonzalo84 20:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC)